Puzzle Pieces
by FortySeventhLight
Summary: EdxWinry fluff. Getting his automail repaired, Ed and Winry share a sentimental conversation that turns into a fluffy situation.


A/N: Holy crap...I just wrote an Ed x Winry piece. I can't believe it! Someone throw me a party! lol Well, I just kinda threw this together, and it turned out to be pretty darn cute. I love this pairing so dearly, so it's about time I wrote something for them. All right, I really don't feel like rambling. Read!

Disclaimer: Gosh dang it, I _really_ wish I owned FMA, because that plotline is so freakin' deep, but nooo, some big-shot manga artist does. Drat.

Dedication: I do this a lot, but I do it out of love. To littletiffychan & Shizu, for being my best friends, and keeping me in a cheerful mood. May the cuteness flood your souls, my dears! Oh! ...And towel. He he...

* * *

**Puzzle Pieces**

"Ow! Watch what you're doing with that screwdriver!" he whined, clenching his teeth as a shooting pain singed his sensitve nerves.

"Ed, you big baby, shut up and hold still!" Winry shot back, continuing with her work, despite Ed's incessant complaining. "You're making such a big deal out of something you've gone through several times already. Act like a man for a change."

He growled and glared at her, seeing the confident smirk play on her perfect features. "Watch it, Winry. I've got automail and I know how to use it."

"Yeah, and it's inoperable, because you messed around with it too much!" she hissed defiantly, making him growl again in defeat. "Besides, this gives us quality time together. In a way I guess I should be glad you got hurt again."

When she started to giggle quietly, Ed seemed confused, and a little surprised that she admitted openly that she was glad to be with him. Was she serious, or was she just happy to see her prized automail again? ...Most likely the latter, but the thought amused him a bit as he continued the conversation. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll have to get hurt more often!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Umm, I mean...well, I didn't mean it that way. Because I mean, I'd see you any time...and...you get the idea." Ed mumbled, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. He always had a bad habit of letting things slip, especially when they didn't make much sense, and thus they got him in trouble. Though this time...it didn't appear that he was in any sort of 'physical' danger, let along any trouble at all. In fact, Winry looked...happy. "Winry...are you all right?"

Winry grinned and set her screwdriver aside, moving his arm back and forth to test it's flexibility after her adjustments. "...You should be able to use it like you always do in a couple days, but don't get in any more trouble, all right? As much as I like the money I get from fixing you, I hate seeing you hurt..."

After she released his arm to start putting away her tools, Ed looked at his automail thoughtfully, then looked back to Winry, her back facing him. "You put a lot of care into making these, don't you?"

She didn't need to look back at him to know what his expression was like. She had known Ed all her life, and he never surprised her - not even once. "Of course I do, Ed. It's what I love to do...make people feel whole again."

Ed smiled and stood up, stretching for a moment before walking over to her, his automail leg making that familiar and light clunking sound as he approached her from behind. "Sort of like a puzzle?" Winry nodded, trying to ignore the fluttery feelings in her chest for him being directly behind her, almost breathing tauntingly down her neck...or rather up her neck. She held back a chuckle for Ed's sake as he continued. "The picture on the box looks pretty, but you can't make it perfect without all the pieces. Even without one little insignificant piece it doesn't look right. You have to have them all if you want it to be complete."

Winry turned to face him, barely holding in a gasp for how close he was to her. His golden eyes glimmered with understanding of all she seemed to pore her life into, feeling everything she did and more. It was possible that he understood her better than she did herself. Winry smiled radiantly, though not on purpose, which in turn drove Ed mad from the inside out. "Ed, you yourself are a puzzle with a lot of pieces missing."

"And just how many pieces are gone, eh?" he asked, a playful smirk teasing her senses silly.

Deciding to play his game, she leaned down to be eye-level with him. "Oh...a few inches worth, perhaps." He glared with that statement, Winry giggling in spite of herself. "I'm only kidding, Ed. You really have grown a bit since I last saw you."

"Hmph...whatever." Ed grunted, folding his arms and walking over to sit on the window sill.

She grinned wider and followed him to the window, catching the setting sun beyond as it twinkled in her eyes, the silvery gleam of her iris' adding a different hue to the radiant colors. "I don't know if this could be considered a missing piece or not, but...you and Al not having your real flesh and bone bodies...entirely, at least." Biting her lip, Winry prepared for his emotional outburst, but to her surprise, he did no such thing.

"You're right, Winry...that's a big piece that's missing." His gaze turned so that he could look at the sunset from a different perspective, despite nearly losing himself in the beauty of it by merely looking into Winry's soft grey eyes. "It almost takes up the whole picture, but we're almost there. ...We're almost there."

"I know you'll figure out a way, Edward. You always do." she said sweetly, her pale reflection painting itself onto the window for Ed to stare at again. But then her smile faded, thinking of what could happen if something went wrong as Ed and Al continued their journey in hopes of getting their bodies back. "Ed...?"

He turned back to look at her, startled to see the sad expression on her face after just being so perky a moment before. "...Winry, I have to. I made a promise to Al."

Winry's lower lip trembled as she nodded in reply. "Yes, I know that, but...what if...what if you can't, Ed? What will you both do if you can't find a solution?" she paused, breaking out in a quiet sob to wrench his heart into pieces again. "What if you lose the rest of yourselves in the process? What if you both die?"

"I _won't_ let us die, Winry!" Ed hissed in return, clamping his hands onto her shoulders to steady her. Through her shuddering, he continued. "Listen to me... I care about Al too much to ignore the fact that my curiosity could kill him, so that's why I'm being so careful. What makes you think that I would carelessly throw away both our lives in an experiment?"

"It's not that..." she whimpered, looking up at him so that he could see her shameless tears. "I know that you would do anything to get his body back, and that's what worries me. Even though it would be just like you to give up your body for his, I don't think I could lose you... I nearly lost you once. Please don't make me feel that way again..."

At a loss for words, much less sensible actions, Ed absent-mindedly pulled her into a hug, holding her without knowing what he was doing really. She shuddered against him, resigning her cares to her tears that fell like rain, each staining her cheeks and soaking into his shirt. Clinging tighter to him, she heard him whisper into her ear. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Winry. I just...you understand."

She nodded and sniffled against his shoulder, just then realizing how cold his automail was to her skin and shivered, Ed instinctively holding her tighter. "Please don't cry anymore, Winry..."

Hesitant fingers touched her hair and slowly entwined themselves in the blonde strands, sinking down to the tips, and then starting all over again. He never knew her hair was so soft, but then again, he had never really touched it like he was doing now. Blushing, he tried not to look at her when she brought her gaze up to meet his. "Ed..."

"Let's not talk right now, ok?" he whispered softly, voice barely audible due to his nervousness, though he let his fingers continue to indulge themselves in Winry's hair. 'What should I do? Do I feel the way I think I feel...?'

In his wonderings, Winry had snuggled into his chest, breathing in a more relaxed manner, but Ed only became more tense. He had no idea what to do now, except to sit there in a bewildered daze. Winry looked so...cute, leaning against him, blonde hair spilling down her back for him to continue combing through. Ed smiled to himself for admitting mentally that he thought she was attractive, admiring even the way she breathed, which seemed like something of an obsession, but he later realied it to be an odd form of affection. As kids, they played together, cried together, and sometimes argued together. Heck, she saved his life on a couple occasions, hardly making her a damsel in distress.

Ed smiled again and sighed contentedly, pressing his nose gently into her hair to take in its scent, breathing it in deeply which averted her gaze back to him. Nervously, he searched for words, but they didn't come in time before she touched his lips with her own, the light and fluttery touches making his heart beat sporadically and his stomach tie itself in knots. She was so gentle and hesitant, not necessarily out of fear, but more so because she cared so much, therefore wanting to lose herself in the moment, rather than commit it to time so soon.

"Winry..." he murmured, her finger quickly silencing him as she grinned.

"We're not supposed to talk, remember?" she teased, Ed blushing a brilliant shade of red, but paled quickly as her hand smoothed itself down his cheek.

He sighed again and kissed the tips of her fingers as they went by, shutting his eyes to memorize the moment before he looked back at her. "Can I say one thing?" She nodded and held her smile in place, waiting for the chance to kiss him again after he spoke. "I just wanted to say thanks...for all you've meant to me and Al. You're the last piece of my puzzle."

Winry kissed him briefly, then let their noses touch teasingly. "So you're not as complicated as I thought you were, Edward. Does this mean you're going to take better care of my precious automail now?"

Ed shrugged and smirked playfully. "Can't guarantee that, but hey, it's the best in the world."

"Edward Elric, I'm gonna - ! Oh. Of course it is!"

* * *

A/N: Good? Cheesy? Fluffy? Cool. Feel like reviewing? Good deal. Later.

_47th Light_


End file.
